I Won't Let Go
by halfbloodprincess725
Summary: "I told you," Haymitch started, "That everything would be okay." Effie gave a small but deflated laugh. Her arms tightened around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She calmed herself down listening to the steady beat of his heart. A little oneshot I came up with about Haymitch trying to calm Effie down during the 75th Games. Based on "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts


_Here's a little Hayffie one-shot based off the song "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts. It's set during Catching Fire, first when the tributes are called, and then when they are in the arena. Basically, it's Haymitch explaining how he'll never leave Effie's side during her struggling. Enjoy!_

"As always, ladies first," Effie Trinket's voice echoed throughout the stone surroundings of the Justice Building. She stared into the morose faces of the members of District 12, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

 _It's like a storm_

 _That cuts a path_

Her heels were the only thing making a sound as she made her way to the large glass bowl that held but one piece of paper. One tribute to go back into the arena. Effie reached her hand into the bowl and met the gaze of Katniss Everdeen. Katniss already had tears pouring down her cheeks, aware of her fate. Effie slowly made her way back to the microphone.

"The female tribute from District 12 is…" Effie could barely keep it together. "Katniss Everdeen."

 _It breaks your will_

She continued to stare; afraid to blink, for fear of breaking down. Katniss moved until she was standing next to Effie. "Ahem," Effie cleared her throat quietly. "And now, the boys." Her black shoes were once again making a small _click_ on the stone floor. This time, the glass bowl she surrounded had two pieces of paper; one of which she _knew_ she would not be able to keep it together if she read the corresponding name. Effie wasted no time grabbing a paper and heading to the microphone.

"The male tribute for District 12 will be…" Effie's voice caught in her throat once she saw the name. Her insides constricted and she finally let a tear fall. "Haymitch Abernathy."

 _It feels like that_

"I volunteer as tribute," Peeta Mellark's voice sounded firm but desperate. Effie breathed, calming herself down as Peeta stood next to Katniss. Effie turned her head a bit to see Haymitch standing to the side, giving a small smile. She couldn't return the gesture.

. . . . . . . . .

Katniss and Peeta had just left to go to their bedrooms for one final night's sleep before entering the arena the next morning. As they walked out, Effie couldn't help but stare at the gold locket she had given to Peeta that was swinging gently by his side. Haymitch had left early on—probably to get a drink—and Effie was left to say her final goodbyes. As soon as she had stared into the helpless eyes of Katniss she started to cry. After all the lovers had been through, after all the torture and the heartache, they were forced to do it again. Peeta had given Effie a small kiss on the cheek before following Katniss out of the living room.

And now Effie was sitting alone on the couch, holding a margarita glass gingerly, as if the slightest move would break it. She was quietly sipping the alcohol, needing something to help staunch the flow of tears, but it only encouraged them.

"I never took you for a drinker," a voice startled Effie, causing her to spill her drink and start hiccupping. She whipped around to stare at Haymitch, who looked perfectly sober to her surprise.

 _You think you're lost_

"Don't sneak up on people, Haymitch," she chided him, "it's rude." But her heart wasn't in it. Haymitch just smirked as he sat down on the couch, only a foot away from Effie. He looked at her brilliant blue eyes, now red and puffy from crying. This made his smile fall into a frown, his heart immediately sinking.

Effie eyed the gold bangle on his wrist, making her break down even farther. She collapsed in his arms.

 _But you're not lost on your own_

"Oh, Haymitch," she barely whispered. "The children are so young—all 24 of them! They don't deserve to be put back in the arena." Haymitch soothingly rubbed her back. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears, but he didn't care. He just wanted to protect Effie as much as he could. For once in his life, Haymitch was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to truthfully say that could calm a sobbing escort.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise," Haymitch mumbled. It might not have been true, but that was the only thing he could think of to say.

 _You're not alone_

. . . . . . . . .

 _"The platform will be rising in 10 seconds,"_ A smooth robotic voice from the television filled the room. Effie and Haymitch were sitting across from the screen, watching Katniss and Peeta in the boarding stations. Effie kept her eyes on Katniss and Cinna, who had already put the gold Mockingjay pin on Katniss' bicep. Katniss said goodbye and stepped onto the glass plate. Effie watched in horror as the metal doors banged open, Peacekeepers rushed in, and Cinna was thrown to the ground.

"No!" Effie gave a small shriek. Haymitch immediately turned to her, eyebrows furrowing. Her eyes widened as Katniss banged on the glass tube, crying and screaming for Cinna's safety. The platform started rising and all Effie could concentrate on was the blinding white light filling the screen, signaling the start of the 75th Hunger Games.

. . . . . . . . .

 _I will stand by you_

"Effie, calm down," a frantic Haymitch was trying to comfort his partner, who had completely lost it when Peeta had run into the force field. Effie's vulnerable body was held firmly but gently in Haymitch's arms. He stole a glance at the screen, watching as Peeta's form dropped to the ground and Katniss started freaking out.

"B-but P-P-Peeta is _dead_ ," Effie stammered, tears starting to fall. "I told you this was a bad idea, Haymitch. I _told_ you that they wouldn't be as lucky as they were in the first Games. _I told you_.'

 _I will help you through_

"I know, sweetheart," Haymitch whispered into Effie's hair. He placed a light kiss onto her temple and felt her shake less. The sobs weren't coming out as heavily anymore. "It's not your fault, Effie, so get that out of your mind. You had no choice but to reap Katniss, and you and I both knew that Peeta would volunteer." Haymitch tried to get the horrid thoughts out of Effie's mind that it was her fault Katniss and Peeta were back into the arena. Effie had always blamed herself for District 12's losses ever since her sixth year as an escort. "It's not your fault," Haymitch said one more time.

"But what if I had called Peeta's name?" Her fierce stare burned a hole into Haymitch's eyes. "Tell me you wouldn't have volunteered." But Effie knew it was true. No matter what, both mentor and escort would do everything they could to keep the kids still alive.

"You know I can't say that, Effie. Besides, I made a deal with Katniss to protect Peeta. I couldn't have just broken her trust." Haymitch exhaled sharply. Effie frowned.

"But you made a deal with _me_ ," she said. Seeing his confused look, she brought up her head and kissed him. "That you would never leave my side." Effie seemed satisfied with herself.

 _When you've done all you can do_

 _If you can't cope_

Haymitch quickly looked at the screen to avoid Effie's gaze and saw that Finnick had resuscitated Peeta and he was alive. "Look," Haymitch told Effie. She lifted her head from his shoulder, still in their tight embrace, to view the television. Effie's lips parted into a wide smile and the tears stopped flowing. She looked up at Haymitch with a hopeful look on her face.

 _I will dry your eyes_

"They have another chance," she beamed. Haymitch rubbed her cheek to dry the tears. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, but they had been that way ever since the reaping.

"I told _you_ ," Haymitch mocked her comment from before, "that everything would be okay."

 _I will fight your fight_

 _I will hold you tight_

Effie gave a small but deflated laugh. She tightened her arms around Haymitch's waist, resting her head on his chest. She calmed down to the steady beating of his heart and sighed. Feeling Haymitch's hand on her jawline, Effie brought up her head to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

 _And I won't let go_


End file.
